Work Days
by he is the lamb
Summary: House has been happy lately...how will the hospital react? Sucky summary, better story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** What's with me and science class?_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!_

* * *

Something was wrong with House. It was as simple as that. Wilson had been watching him all morning, not only was the man not popping vicodin every other minute, he was _smiling_. The oncologist hadn't believed it at first, but when he saw a young intern nearly knock his best friend down, their nose practically glued to the file in their hands, House did nothing. Well, not nothing…he actually brushed it off, no snide remarks, and no threats. Just kept on walking, well…limping. Afraid for the innocent stranger's safety, Wilson followed them around for the next hour, insuring that no cruel traps were laid out in response for this morning's accident. When no attempts at the man's life presented themselves, purposeful or not, within the next hour, the doctor had to call it quits. Rushing to his office, already five minutes late for a consult. That was the least of his worries though.

* * *

"Are you ok House?"

"I'm absolutely splendid, though why you're worrying about me instead of little Tommy who's dying…"

"Our patient is a 40 year old woman named Arlene…" Foreman butted in.

"That explains the estrogen…I thought he was getting a sex change." House muttered, glancing down at their case file. The black man snorted as his boss turned back to his white board, crossing out a couple things he had apparently written down under the idea that hormones were involved. Intent on solving this case before the weekend but Cameron didn't seem to be deterred.

"You're absolutely fine?"

"I think he made that clear when he said 'splendid' unless it means something else here in the states…" Chase muttered, licking his fingers as he turned a page in his crossword book.

Hanging his cane on the board, House turned to face them. "Now children, no fighting over daddy."

"He seems happier though, don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Actually I was more focused on the case rather than House's emotional state."

With two of his ducklings long lost in their banter and Foreman still eyeing the list of symptoms with that permanent detached look of his. The diagnostician scooped up his cane and hobbled his way into his office, why listen to them when he could be rescuing princess peach anyways? Besides, it was totally obvious that the woman had lung cancer with a small case of pneumonia, she smoked like a damn chimney for pete's sake!

* * *

They're case didn't take that long to solve in reality. It was a simple case they had taken up to simply meet their quota. Though back in the conference room, figuring out what was wrong with House was far more interesting than the differential they were supposed to be doing.

Cameron sighed as she slowly made her way out of the hospital, only to realize she had forgotten her keys back upstairs. With a groan, she turned back around, heading to the elevators, her thoughts once again getting away from her. What could have made House smile like that? His icy blue eyes were bright, not shuttered off like usual. She only wished that she could make him smile like that. Sure, it wasn't healthy to have a crush on your boss, a condescending jerk that insulted both patients and doctors alike at that. But the diagnostician has a certain…something about him. There was no other way to explain it.

She tried to get his attention. Brought him his coffee before he'd even think about getting out of his chair for a mug. Gave endless suggestions during differentials, going as far as looking up rare diseases and medical conditions online if only to amuse him. She was hardly ever right…At least she was better than her teammates, but that was only a small comfort. Foreman always thought that he was right and was stubborn as a bull when it came to backing down from his ideas. While Chase just sat there, chewing his pencils to the core, filling out his stupid crosswords, occasionally taking part in the debates. Ok, so Cameron was a suck up and her colleagues deserved a lot more respect than that, but she could care less. Something was up with House and she was determined to find out.

The fishbowl office loomed just a few feet outside from the elevator. The lights were off, but seeing the blinds open made the pretty brunette pause in her steps. House should have left hours ago, staying late was something he just did not do. Shrugging it off, she walked past, instead heading towards the conference room door, resisting the urge to look inside. The last thing she needed was to be accused of spying on her boss, especially when her attempts at bedding him had yet to succeed.

The lights were still on, and it was easy to spot her keys resting on top of today's newspaper. She turned to leave when she caught site of Chase's jacket still hanging from its designated spick on the coat hanger. That was odd, she'd seen him get up when she went to leave…maybe he left it by accident? She suppressed the motherly concern she felt for anyone she was mildly close to, if he got sick it was his own fault. What kind of sane person leaves their coat when it's forty degrees out anyways?

Cameron opened the door to House's office, stepping into the dim room, intent on asking him out for drinks…or something. One last shot before the week was out, it couldn't hurt. What she didn't expect, was to see Chase pressed back against their boss's desk. Said man standing between his parted legs, leaning down, their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

Maybe tonight wasn't the best night to ask.

* * *

**Please read!!!**

_**Author's Note:** This is my first ever fan fic for something other than a book or anime. So please take mercy on me! I would love to hear feedback about this, I'm thinking it will be a few chapters, nothing big. Oh! and please tell me if I got something wrong...I don't watch tv very much..._

_Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**_ Thanks so much for everyone's encouragement and lovely reviews. I only write because of you! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend's grandfather who recently passed away. Please enjoy~_

**Diclaimer:**_ pssh. I don't watch enough tv to own this show._

* * *

Chapter 2:

Gregory House was charismatic in his own way. There's no doubt about that. Which is probably why she didn't find it all that surprising when Cameron came to her office to playback what she had just witnessed. It was only a matter of time before someone caught House with his tongue down someone else's throat. Most people figured it would be Cameron though, what with her obviously desperate advances, not the youngest duckling that had come to the states only a few years before. Although, House did always say that Chase was the prettiest…

Maybe 'wombat' was more of an endearing nickname. The diagnostician, sending the blonde off to speak with the patients, rather than Foreman or Cameron, because he was more attractive. Maybe that reasoning wasn't too far off base for House's own desire. He did always like Chase better than his other 'minions'. But the reason why House was caught kissing his coworker in his dark office, after hours didn't matter, public displays of affection were inappropriate in the workplace, whether they were on the clock or not.

"Thank you Dr. Cameron, I'll be sure to talk with them about it."

The brunette nodded somewhat weakly, hesitating on her heel as she exited the Dean of Medicine's office. It wasn't like she was betraying House; Cuddy deserved to know…She only wished that the sarcastic doctor would see it that way besides, Chase would never be good enough for him.

* * *

"House!" Cuddy shouted sharply, the flood of nurses and various other people parting for her like the Red Sea.

Said man pretended not to hear her, though he did continue on in his path faster than before. Rushing towards the emptying elevator that just came down with surprising speed that no other person in his condition could hope to achieve.

"House!"

Pressing the 'close doors' button, the brunette took a step back, waiting for the numbers above the door to change. They didn't change though, not when Cuddy's petite hand appeared, soon followed by the rest of her body.

"Hello twins."

"Meet me in my office, now."

"Mommy seems a bit tense, don't tell me you two are misbehaving."

"Now."

"Sorry, have to work, dying patients and all." He leaned forward to close the doors again.

"You don't have a case."

"My ducklings should have scrounged something up by now. It is what they're pay-"

"It's about Dr. Chase."

Cuddy watched as House visibly paused, turning away from the console on the wall, to meet her eyes.

"What about him?"

"I think you'd prefer if we discussed this in private."

Taking a step to the side, she held her hand against one of the doors so it wouldn't close as the diagnostician stepped out of the metal box.

* * *

"What goes on in my personal life is none of your business…"

House was strangely serious, standing in the center of Cuddy's office, lifting and dropping his cane at a steady pace. Resulting in a rhythmic 'thump'…'thump'…'thump'…As it met the thick carpeting. The woman who sat behind her desk watched him intently, analyzing his reaction.

"I know that it's none of my business, but you and Dr. Chase can't go around flaunting your relationship."

"We weren't 'flaunting'."

"Whatever you were doing, it can't be going on in my hospital!"

House looked up at that, his icy blue eyes penetrating. "Who told you?"

"What are you talking about?" the dean said with an exasperated sigh.

"Did I stutter? You weren't the one, who saw us, as you made so carelessly clear just now. Who told you?"

"That doesn't matter."

"It does if someone I work with is going behind my back and invading my privacy."

"No one is going behind your back House, stop being so paranoid."

"So people invading my privacy is perfectly alright? Glad to know my Civil Rights are respected…" House spat sarcastically, leaning forward on his cane.

"Go back to work and remember, no public displays of affection."

Blue eyes narrowed as the diagnostician limped away, making sure to slam the door hard enough to knock some pictures on the wall askew. Cuddy sighed heavily, leaning her elbows on the desk, head in her hands. He was pissed. Its not like she was against homosexual relationships exclusively. She would say the same to him if he was seeing Cameron instead of Chase. It was unprofessional to display you personal life in the workplace. So why did she feel so lousy?

Maybe it was because House hadn't had a real relationship since Stacy. Despite his argument that the prostitute he saw regularly could be counted as such. If it wasn't for Cameron's report on what she had seen when leaving work, Cuddy wasn't sure if she'd have ever found out…unless it all began last night? Impossible, not with how House had reacted, he was way to defensive for it to have been only a one-night stand. So how long had the two been seeing each other? Nothing had changed, House was still an ass and as unruly as ever. She didn't really know Chase all that well though, maybe if she did she'd have seen it earlier…

Sitting back up, she pushed her curls back away from her face. Intent on emailing Wilson to see if he noticed anything, if anyone knew he probably did. It was about time she got some answers, there was far too many questions running through her head for it to be healthy.

What else was she supposed to do?

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading, I promise to make the next chapter longer than this one. This chapter is more of a filler than anything which explains the length._

_Please review!_

_xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**_ Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, its been forever since I've updated this. In truth, I haven't been all that inspired to write at all, my muse has run off. Thank my two best friends for giving me help starting this, hopefully it doesn't sound too forced. Enjoy~_

**Disclaimer:** _Seriously? You really think I own this? Flattery will get you nowhere..._

* * *

Chapter 3:

He hated using the showers. They were meant to be used by the surgeons who just left the OR. The high water pressure intended to aid the doctors in scrubbing the blood off of their skin. Sure the intensivest had used them before, but that didn't mean he enjoyed their convenience. It didn't matter that they happened to be on the same floor as the diagnostics department. So he wouldn't be late for work if he had to quick wash up.

He still hated the showers.

Maybe it was because they were connected with a locker room; shared by both doctors and nurses alike. One couldn't help but get the feeling as if they were being watched, a psychological invasion of privacy. Strange considering that he frequently changed in semi-public areas all the time. Switching into scrubs before a last minute heart surgery didn't warrant you a private dressing room after all. But the idea that anyone could walk in whilst he was in the vulnerable position of simply showering…Let's just say he had accomplished the art of a fifteen minute shower. He was fairly sure that by shaving his head he could cut off an extra five minutes. But that was a bit rash, if only to avoid the paranoid feeling that was only in his mind…besides, it was just a theory.

Chase wrenched off the faucets, shivering as goose bumps attacked his dripping flesh. The locker/shower room was eerily silent without the constant thrumming of falling water, and he almost didn't hear the distant clack of high heels crossing tile floors over the ringing in his ears. The blonde ignored it to the best of his abilities, pushing the unsettling feeling to the back of his mind as he squeezed some of the excess water from his hair. It was most likely a nurse that was coming in to start their shift early, no big deal.

The last thing he counted on was for the plastic sheeting that shielded his naked body from view, to be yanked aside. Nearly torn from the rings with the force of the action. He didn't have the chance to even attempt to cover himself before a towel was thrust into his hands. Chase caught it clumsily, wasting no time at all in wrapping the terry cloth around his waist. He looked up, expecting to see icy blue eyes. Instead his own startled aquamarine ones met those of narrowed umber.

"Cameron?"

That explained why he was allowed a towel at least…If it was House, the Australian knew that he'd be standing there naked, shameless or not.

Anyone in his or her right mind would probably be pissed if in his situation right now. But all he could muster was a look of complete shock and a voice to match. The brunette didn't respond, only continued to glare at the foreign doctor in a way that chilled his body more than the sudden rush of air ever could. Something was bothering her…that was obvious enough. Did they have a patient? Impossible, they had another couple of hours before they were even expected to show up at work. So why was sh-

"What do you think you're doing?" Her voice was unexpected, and it cut Chase's musings short.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think you're doing?" She slowed the words down this time, speaking to him as if he were a small child instead of the grown man that she had cornered in the shower. A stupid one at that, if judging by her tone.

"I was taking a showe-"

"I meant with House." She snapped.

"Oh. What do you want to know?" He diverted his gaze, trying to play off his obvious discomfort of the situation as nonchalance.

"Don't play dumb with me…"

"It's obvious, don't you think?" Chase finally stepped out of the shower cubicle, still avoiding her gaze as he walked over to his locker. "He's a pill popping bastard…anything else?"

The brunette was silent for a long time, as the Australian dried and dressed. He thought she had left until he heard the familiar clip of her heels approaching him. The blonde ignored her, reaching for his shirt, just pulling it over his shoulders when her voice sounded just behind him.

"Yes," He jumped, not realizing how close she had gotten until her breath ghosted across the shell of his left ear, her petit hand pulling his shirt back down. "What's this?"

Cameron's fingers pressed down sharply on the bruise that blemished his left shoulder, her voice as harsh as the action itself. Even though the mark was nothing more than a dull pain now and then, the woman's fingers succeeding in making him cringe. As the throbbing increased to the point where it hurt almost as much as when he got it…not that he minded though.

"It's none of your business." Chase yanked his shirt out of her grasp, ignoring her to the best of his abilities.

"Did House give you that?"

* * *

Chase was surprised to find his boss sitting behind his desk when he approached the diagnostics office. The man was late to work everyday, it was as predictable as the sexual harassment complaints claimed against him by the new interns during their first week. Even still, it didn't mean that he wasn't pleased to see him. He couldn't help it if his steps quickened, rushing into the glass box, wasting no time in sliding the shades shut behind him.

House looked up from his game boy, going back to the small screen until his brain processed whom it was standing in front of him. He nearly didn't recognize the Australian in his rumpled clothes, hair wet and hanging limply around his face in stands that clung to his high cheek bones, breathless. Not that he minded the image the blonde made, but something was most definitely wrong.

Something was always wrong.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a couple ideas for the next one, but I'm leaving for Canada in 10 days and won't be back until the 26th. So don't expect an update until I get back, though I will try to get one out sooner!_

_Press that little button at the bottom~_

_xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _I'm so sorry for the delay *headdesks repeatedly* I think I've finally managed to pull myself out of this writer's rut. But I still may not update the rest of my stories as often as I should. I have obligations to friends, and homework for my English class next year...*cough* HP movie coming out *cough* I also apologize for the shortness of the chapter, the other one will be longer, I promise. Enough excuses, Enjoy~_

**Disclaimer:** _As if, I think the last House episode I saw was two months ago...maybe I should catch up? xD_

**Warnings:** _I don't tell secrets._

**Dedications:** _Thanks to all my reviewers for their lovely ideas. Especially to _zaffiro_ for her lovely correspondence, I couldn't have written this chapter without you! On with the show!_

* * *

Chapter 4:

_"Did House give you that?"_

_"That's none of your business…" He repeated, attempting to concentrate on buttoning his shirt rather than the feel of Cameron's eyes boring holes into the back of his head. The memories of the previous night were more successful in that aspect._

* * *

_The heat in the room was almost unbearable, and Chase wouldn't have been surprised to find the small wall mirror that hung behind the door fogged. Though that was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. The sharp sting of House's teeth sinking into the juncture of his shoulder and neck treaded on the thin line between pleasure and pain._

_The older man groaned, collapsing on top of the young intensivest when the last of his strength left him. They were both panting heavily, House's breath hot on the back of his neck, grazing the mark he'd just left._

_"Greg…"_

_"Mm?"_

_"Could you-" he huffed "m-move?"_

_The comforting weight left him as the heavy body rolled off of him with an imagined 'sorry'. Chase groaned, flipping onto his back, as if on cue he felt his lover's arm snake around his waist, pulling him closer with a possessive quality. The diagnostician wasn't much for pillow talk (he had made that quite clear when their relationship first started). But the blonde couldn't help but speak again._

_"We have to stop doing this…at work I mean." He added quickly, realizing how his words could have been taken as. "Anyone could walk in."_

_"I thought you liked that kind of stuff, besides I locked the door."_

_Blue-green eyes narrowed some, accompanied by a sharp jab to his lover's ribcage. _

_"Ow. Don't be mean now, I'm sure Cameron can find another on-call room for her own sexual exploits."_

_"House…"_

_"I thought it was God, at least that's what you were saying earlier or should I say screaming…? Something like-"_

_"Shut up!" Chase flushed "Can't you be serious for a moment?"_

_"Life is far too important a thing to ever talk seriously about…"_

_"What?"_

_"Oscar Wilde said that, you really need to brush up on your history, being a fellow homosexual and all."_

_The blonde groaned, "I give up."_

_"Good. Go to bed, just because your sleeping with your boss doesn't mean you get the day off tomorrow."_

* * *

"Cameron knows about us." He gasped, collapsing into the chair opposite of House's. "Well, she suspects it."

"Did you run here?" Blue eyes narrowed, mind already calculating the distance from his office to the showers. Factoring in the Australian's bad knee and mild case of asthma.

"It doesn't matter if I ran here or not! Cameron knows! Or didn't you hear that part?"

The older doctor continued to ignore him, instead limping around to the coat hanger where he'd hung his book bag. Fishing around inside for a moment, he quickly retrieved an inhaler, tossing it to the blonde.

"Your remember how to use one of those things, right? I assume so, since I found it in _your_ apartment."

"House-" Chase tried again, but the look on the other man's face made him stop. Instead inhaling deeply from the device, relief spreading in his strained lungs almost immediately.

"What other people think doesn't matter." Greg sighed, staring down at his cane. "The only people in this relationship, are you and me."

"You don't care that she knows?"

"Why do you?"

"I don't, its just-"

"It's just what?"

"God, will you stop bloody interrupting me? You'd know if you let me explain." Chase huffed, continuing on knowing he wouldn't get an apology for the other's rudeness. "You don't want people to know about us."

"What made you think that?"

"You seriously have to ask that?"

The Australian knew he must sound hysterical, what with the situation and his still somewhat labored breathing. His accent was getting thicker and thicker, it was incredible to believe that House could still make out what he was saying. Rising from his chair unconsciously, he began to pace.

"We sneak around the hospital. Even though there aren't any rules forbidding our relationship. I still find myself being dragged into janitor closets and on-call rooms at random, to satisfy your request of a brief snog or shag…its like your ashamed of me or something. Like I'm some deep dark secret that nobody should ever learn about. I understand if you aren't ready for people to know, but…we never talk to House."

Chase froze in his footsteps, turning to look at his still silent lover. He knew that the purposeful use of his last name wasn't lost on the man and he waited with bated breath, hoping he hadn't crossed an invisible line.

"I'm not ashamed of you…" The diagnostician finally spoke after several minutes, eyes still locked on the floor.

"Then what is it?" The blonde hated the thinly veiled desperation that was so obvious in his tone. "We've been dating for five months now, and not even Wilson knows…"

The other simply shook his head though, unwilling to admit that for once,

He didn't know.

* * *

_I personally think I deserve some kudos for pushing this out...*huggles you all*_

_Review? Just a little click? A chat if you may? Something?_

_Don't leave me! ;-;_

(Note:: I am wayyy to tired/hyper to be typing an Author's Note right now lol. Oh, and I know I used some brittish slang up there, but I thought it worked...forgive me if I'm wrong.)

_xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** _First off, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I know I said I'd update in September, but it turns out my Senior year of highschool is busier than I though it would be. And then computer problems struck. As you can probably guess, I now have my own laptop so my stories should be updated more frequently since I don't have to use temperamental computers. I won't keep you long though, so enjoy~_

**Disclaimer:** _I am tv illiterate, I haven't watched House since the new team arrived. Not to mention CameronxChase is disgusting :p no offense to any fans. So yea, I don't own._

**Warnings:** _Not telling joo~_

* * *

Chapter 5:

_20 Reason's why I'm dating Robert Chase_

_1. He doesn't pressure me into doing things I don't want to do_

When Chase had first mentioned that they should move in together, House's reaction was less than…enthused. If he let the young intensivest move in, his life would become even more hectic than it already was. His home was his escape from the world, where he could play his music without society glaring down on him for his radical personality and unprofessional approach at the hospital. The idea of sharing that with someone…even if they'd been sleeping with each other or 'dating' for as long as they have, he didn't even have to think twice to answer that.

He didn't explain this to Chase though. Instead he's made a snide remark about how the Australian was needy, or some other nonsense along those lines. He's expected a bit of a fight from that…but the blonde had simply dropped the subject. He hadn't mentioned living arrangements again after that.

And House pretended to not notice the way Chase's eyes dimmed a little at the refusal.

_2. He doesn't try to 'save me' from my addiction_

Cuddy has tried for years to put him into rehab, her efforts continue despite how futile they are. Wilson preferred to go for the guilt trip approach, talking House's ear off until all he wants to do is blow his brains out; give the oncologist a real reason to sound so depressed. Foreman didn't give a damn, thank god. And Cameron…don't even get him started on her. That bitch could rival Wilson in her spouts of useless word vomit.

But Chase…Chase took it in stride. He'd roll his eyes whenever House joked about his vicodin, instead of shooting him a disappointed look. While he wouldn't write him a prescription himself, the blonde always checked that the diagnostician had enough medication to make it through the day. On the few nights that they would fall asleep together, House would always wake up to a pill and glass of water on the nightstand.

Plus, over the weeks it got easier for him to pretend that he wasn't going down hill...just like Chase's mother.

_3. He does things with his tongue that shouldn't be gifted to a man who was once in the seminary_

Despite popular belief, House didn't randomly molest the blonde some day at the hospital (that only happened after they got together). No, Chase was the reason the diagnostician was now writing this list in his office, long after his shift had ended.

It was Chase who kissed him that night, which eventually led to a one night stand. It was all his fault that House couldn't get enough of the Australian. Especially after...well, the sex was great. It was why he put up with the younger male in the first place, he had needs after all.

The warm feeling he got when Chase curled up close to him, spent, a soft smile on his tired face, that was just afterglow. At least, that's what House tried to tell himself.

_4. He doesn't call me when we haven't spoken for a few hours, not like Stacy used to do_

_5. He's smart_

_6. He's young_

_7. He's gorgeous_

_8. He doesn't expect me to be a romantic_

That was Stacy's problem. She always wanted flowers, candlelit dinners, and sweet nothings whispered in her ear. If House was feeling somewhat sentimental he'd sometimes take her out to lunch or hold her hand on the street, but it was never enough for her. Only another reason why it never worked between them.

House wasn't a gushy sort of guy and Chase understood that. The Aussie was pleased with a brush of their hands when exchanging documents or even when the diagnostician would purposefully brush the golden bangs from his eyes when they were alone.

Stacy would have yelled at him for messing up her hair.

_9. He doesn't leave me when I yell at him_

_10. He didn't leave me when I hit him, even though I wished he had the sense to _

It was like Wilson said, House liked to push people, see how far he could go before they left. Which was why the doctor immediately went to testing the Aussie's boundaries after they got together. Little comments about his appearance, sharp prods about the kid's religious beliefs, none of those things phased him. Even when House's vicodin withdrawal got really bad and he began to yell at Chase for the smallest of things. The blonde never reacted...

So when he lost it at work and took a swing at his lover. He expected to go home to an empty apartment, maybe a letter of resignation on his desk the next morning, at the very least a stack of transfer papers. Instead, he was caught off guard when the blonde knocked on his door later that evening, apologizing for pushing House in the hallway when his frustration got the best of him.

And House let him in, his own jaw aching at the sight of that bruise. That's when he stopped 'testing' Chase.

_11. He looks angelic when he's asleep_

_12. He's got that sexy foreign thing going for him_

_13. He's a good lay_

House felt like he had to stress that point.

_14. He swears he doesn't care that we've been together 5 months and my best friend still doesn't know_

Until today at least and even then House was able to quell the other's concerns. Chase understood how much Wilson meant to the diagnostician after all, he was the only friend he'd been able to keep. And with a personality like his, that was quite an accomplishment.

It was understandable why he didn't want to introduce the blonde (even though they already knew each other) as his lover. What if he had to choose? I mean, Wilson probably wouldn't take him seriously and then where would he be? Worse, if he did believe House...he may think he was taking advantage of the blonde. Or worse would be if he talked to Chase directly.

What if he convinced the blonde to leave him?

_15. He doesn't bat an eye when I flirt with Cuddy_

_16. He didn't care that I smacked Cameron's ass last week during the differential_

He couldn't say the same about Cameron though...(although maybe she pretended to dislike it too much?)

Ew.

_17. He's willing to date a grumpy old man like me_

He couldn't even get Stacy to stay with him when his personality took a sharper turn to the worse after the metaphorical loss of his leg.

_18. He saves children for god's sake!_

_19. He doesn't mind that we sneak around the hospital, despite what he said yesterday_

_20. I love him_

And that's what scared him the most.

* * *

_Hope you liked it everybody! This is probably the third or second to last chapter...I already stated that this story will be really short. _

_Any ideas are welcome of course._

_Also I hope you forgive me for my long absence and enjoyed this list inspired chapter. I thought it sounded like something House would do ^^ (make a list to rationalize his feelings)_

_Please review! I love your guys' feedback!_

_ciao_

_xxx_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** _So it's finally finished *celebrates* I would like to thank all of you for your patience, and those who have reviewed thank you for the lovely feedback, it's what keeps me writing. Don't want to keep you long, so please enjoy the final chapter of Work Days~_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't watch enough tv to even attempt to steal this show and take credit for it. xD_

**Warnings:** _We've been through this before. :P_

* * *

Chapter 6:

It had been a week.

Seven days since House had written his list.

Seven days since Chase had spoken to him outside of work.

Seven days since Cameron had obtained a permanently smug look on her face.

Seven days since Foreman stopped questioning everyone as to what was going on to cause all the tension between his coworkers.

Seven days since Cuddy had noticed the lack in communication between two particular doctors.

Seven days since Wilson had asked his friend why he was looking so morose over a piece of paper.

Seven days...and House was sick of it.

* * *

The entrance of the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was bustling with activity. The receptionist's hands flew over the keys while she talked non-stop on her headset; a constant stream of _'one moment sir'_s and _'I'll connect you now..'_s. Nurses pushed wheelchairs through the crowd as if previously choreographed. Visitors were coming and going at a surprising speed, almost as fast as the patients that headed for the Free Clinic. It went without say that this was one of the busier days the hospital had seen this year (almost as bad as the downtown bus accident the staff had faced two months ago).

However, the crowd wasn't so distracted that they missed the two men kissing by the front desk.

* * *

_Earlier…_

* * *

Chase bit back a yawn as he left the NICU, instead pushing dank blond locks back from his face and changing his course to the direction of the clinic. He'd been staying at the hospital the entire week and it was only by luck that Cuddy, or anyone from his team, hadn't found out yet; he'd already had to bribe the janitor to keep him from telling House. If the news leaked out that he'd practically moved into one of the small on-call rooms (not the one that he and House favored) _everybody_ would be demanding to know why the young, foreign doctor was forced to do such a thing...because of course he wouldn't have done it by choice.

Was he short on cash and didn't have enough money to pay his rent? Was he evicted for another reason? Why? What dark secret did sweet Dr. Chase possess that could trigger his landlord to throw him out on the streets? Or worse...what if it was a fight with a girlfriend? Could he be in an abusive relationship? Did he just find the courage to leave, even if there was no where else to go?

Can _I_ help?

If one person found out that he hadn't left the hospital in seven days it would only be a matter of time before the entire staff knew. The nurses would gossip to everyone whilst simultaneously extending an invitation to him to stay at their place. Next would be Cuddy who would frown upon it and drill him: _"Are you sure that you're okay Dr. Chase?"_, before offering him her couch. Foreman and Cameron would corner him just as he was leaving the Dean of Medicine's office, the both of them would be unsuccessful in their search for answers. Foreman because his sympathy for 'the rich doctor's son' could be balanced on the tip of a pin, and Cameron....well, she was just a tiresome, self-righteous bitch. The blonde never told her anything anyway, so why start now? By the time Wilson found him, he'd be too drained for pleasantries and the oncologist's well-known empathy would pick up on it, meaning he'd get a slap on the shoulder and encouraging smile...thankfully no pre-rehearsed words of comfort.

Then would be House...

Just thinking about the older doctor made his heart ache and his eyes burn. He had yet to shed a tear over the whole situation though; it was unjustified to cry for something you'd lost when you never really had it in the first place after all. So he didn't cry and he passed off the pain in his chest as heartburn...cause someone's heart couldn't literally break. At least not physically, (medical school had taught him that much) but there was still that nagging concern that this psychological symptom might never go away. He hoped it did. How pathetic would it be for someone with as much promise as him to waste their life away mourning the metaphorical loss of Gregory House? It could be a hit comedy...something worthy of Shakespeare in its drama.

A dry chuckle passed his lips at that thought, it seemed he was only capable of being bitter and depressed these days. Something else that he had picked up from being in a relationship with House, like sleeping in and leaving his dirty laundry on the floor instead of putting it in his hamper. It was impossible to avoid changing yourself when you hung around someone that cynical & manipulative for _any_ amount of time and he'd finally accepted that he shouldn't expect House to change at all...not even for his lover. Not that he wanted the diagnostician to change, it was the snarky attitude that first drew him in after all, and he didn't mind that he himself had changed slightly. He was more confident in his abilities in his everyday life, stood up for himself, and it just so happened that his mild admiration for the older man's undeniably ingenious medical skills quickly morphed into some sick, twisted, kind of love.

Oh god...he was in love with House. Not that he hadn't realized it earlier, it was what made him stay in the relationship for so long in the first place. What made him risk it all and kiss the graying doctor that first night of many. Why he threw out so many possibilities during differentials, so many that it was embarrassing, all for a twitch of a smile in his direction. It was everything.

The tears were much harder to hold back now.

His heart ached.

Oh god...

* * *

He looked like shit.

That was what first struck House when he caught sight of the Australian's greasy, blonde head of hair moving in the crowd. At first he didn't think that it could be him, after all Chase was always a stickler for personal hygiene, but then he turned. Those sea-green eyes couldn't possibly belong to anyone else, though he wished the exhaustion & pain that was so visible in those depths did.

He seemed distracted, avoiding several collisions with the hacking & sneezing patients at the very last second, stumbling over himself more than once. Everyone must be blind to not notice that something was wrong with him. House bit his lip, wondering for the thousandth time this week whether this was a good idea, tempted to go back and hide in the recesses of his office like the troll he knew he was. He leaned heavily on his cane, ready to turn on his heel and run when Chase paused in his steps and it took him a moment to realize that he had been spotted.

Too late for the coward's retreat then.

There were less steps between them than House previously thought as he watched Chase cross the expanse of tiled floor between them. He had schooled his face as well, straightened up some, it was probably how he'd made it through the week without anyone bothering him. The diagnostician may not have noticed if he hadn't seen the mask slip only seconds before.

"You've been avoiding me.." might as well state a well-known fact in his usual fashion.

"No I haven't. We work together, how can I avoid you if we see each other everyday?" it was the practiced response that gave him away.

"You haven't been by my apartment this week."

"House...I-" he held up a hand to stop him.

"I know why.."

House looked down at his cane, brows furrowed in silent determination. This is was the only chance to salvage their relationship, this is where he had failed Stacy. Too lost in his own stubbornness to realize that something may actually be wrong. He realized it this time though and he hoped he wasn't too late.

"What are you talking about House?"

"Greg."

"What?"

"My name is Greg.."

"Hous- I.." he bit his lip "Greg, what are you talking about?"

"I know why I didn't want them to know, figured it out last week actually..."

Chase looked about ready to interrupt him or run away. He could actually see the muscles tense in the blonde's shoulders, see him shift more weight on his right foot in preparation to flee. Watched how the gears were obviously turning in his mind, how he licked his lips, ready to say something...anything.

House felt something in his gut clench, followed by an odd icy sensation. Was his lover afraid of him? No...Chase was too strong for that, it had to be something else then. Had the Australian change his mind? Did he finally come to his senses & realize that dating House just wasn't worth it more. He stubbornly reminded himself that they had never actually dated. Had never been anywhere outside of the hospital or his own small apartment. Hell, he didn't even go to Chase's place in fear that he'd form an attachment. Afraid that he may actually start _liking_ him, making it all the more harder for when the arrangement eventually came to a close.

But it wasn't _like _anymore. It was _love__._

And he didn't want this to end.

* * *

"It's too quiet."

"What?"

The word was whispered in mild disbelief. What the hell was House talking about, he wasn't making any sense. He couldn't help but entertain the idea that the doctor had finally 'lost it', but the idea passed as quickly as it had come. This wasn't a time for humor.

"You talk in your sleep. It's too quiet in my apartment now."

"..."

Chase's lips fell apart, jaw hanging loose. Was this House's roundabout way of telling him that he was missed? The diagnostician never admitted his feelings to anyone. Sure, he yelled at people when he was angry and tortured them if he was frustrated by their actions. He never showed that he _cared _though, it wasn't in his vocabulary..but here he was, muttering something that showed he _did_ have feelings. That he may actually _care_ for someone.

"I can stop by after work today."

It wasn't a confession of love.

But it would do for now.

_End._

_

* * *

_

_Sorry if it's out of character ._. Plus I would like to apologize for the not-so-great ending...they aren't my forte._

_Please review!_

_xxx_


End file.
